The new Batgirl
by dibs4ever
Summary: The daughter of the original Batgirl decides she wants to follow in the family legacy and become a crime fighter. Weather her parents want her to or not. After all she is the offspring of two original crime fighters. One shot that goes along with my story "The Next Generation" don't worry though you don't have to read it to understand this one shot.


**Thought this would be a fun little one shot for all my followers of my Next Generation story. If you don't follow that story and you enjoy this please check it out. Reviews make me happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

12-year-old Leah Grayson looked herself over in the mirror. She had on a black hoodie with black yoga pants, and sneakers she had managed to swipe one of her brother's old masks and grappling hook along with a few baterangs which she stuffed into the pockets of the hoodie.

Leah peaked out the door of her bedroom at Wayne Manor and glanced the hall

"Good it's still clear" she whispered under her breath

She slowly crept out the bedroom window and climbed her way off the roof and down to the ground. She scurried across the yard, hopped the electric gate with ease and landed on the other side on the streets of Gotham.

She grappled up on the nearest building getting herself out of view as soon as possible. Leah made her way deeper into the city scanning back allies for any signs of danger. A smile few on her face when she spotted a man attempting to mug an elderly woman in one back all. Swiftly she grappled down. "Stop now!" She ordered

The man let out a chuckle as he still held the women "What are you going to do about it little girl?" He asked her child like voice not sounding very threatening

Leah growled and threw a baterang at the man. It skinned past his shoulder blade creating a small gash as it passed over him

"Owe!" The man yell grabbing his shoulder and releasing the elderly woman who ran off as soon as possible.

He turned toward Leah and began walking toward her "Your gonna pay for that you little..." the man stopped in his tracks a look of fear plastered on his once mean face

Leah was confused then noticed where the man's eyes were directed

She looked up to see Batman standing behind her

He immediately jumped into action handcuffing the man and knocking him out

Once it was just the two of them he stepped forward and pulled back Leah's hoodie her red hair fawning around her face. He slipped his fingers under her mask so he could see her crystal blue eyes "Just what are you doing out here?" he boomed in his Batman voice

Leah sighed "Grandpa please turn off the voice modifier I can't take you seriously"

She knew he was probably rolling his eyes as he reached up and pressed the button turning off the device that deepened his voice.

"You're supposed to be with Alfred while your mother and Red hood patrol Bludhaven" Bruce said

Leah shrugged "I want to help"

"You could've gotten hurt" he barked back

The man on the ground began to groan indicating that he was waking up

"I have to get him to the GCPD" Batman sighed

Leah grinned "I can do it!"

Bruce quickly shook his head no and turned his voice modifier back on "Robin I need you on the old Warehouse on 20th. I have someone for you to keep on eye one"

Leah turned to him and scrunched up her eyebrows " You're having my brother babysit me?"

Batman shook his head " Your father and brother have a late show tonight and couldn't patrol. I figured Robin should make an appearance so Damian is filling in" he explained

Less than a minute later Damian landed on the roof behind Batman with a small thud

"Keep an eye on her, I'll contact Batgirl and Red Robin in Bludhaven" Batman ordered as he grabbed the dazed crook and took off into the night

"Niece? What are you doing out here?" Damian asked

Leah sighed and sat down on the ground " What everyone else in our family does. Fighting crime"

Damian looked her over " With no armor? You could have been injured"

She sighed "Everyone else does it, Nathan was younger then me when he became Robin!"

Damian shook his head "Niece, he had the training necessary. You have not, leaving you incompetent "

Leah sent him the famous bat glare

He sent her one back in return

Batgirl landed in the ally and stepped out of the shadows toward them

"Leah, thank goodness you're okay" Barbara said rushing toward her daughter and looking her over

"I'm fine Mom" she said shrugging her hand off her cheek

"Good, now tell me what in the world you were thinking" Barbara said stepping back and crossing her arms

Leah stood back up "I was thinking I want to be like everyone else in our family! Nathan was younger than me, so was uncle Damian when they started. "

Barbara sent her a half smile "Sweetie it's dangerous work and your dad is very protective over you. You're his little girl" she said resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder

"Heck Grayson was younger than anyone when he started" Damian spoke up

Barbara glared at him "Not helping" she said through gritted teeth

Damian shrugged "Another member could be of use" he said

Barbara looked at her daughter, the memory of when she first snuck out her window to try and be a crime fighter coming back to her.

"Come home with me" Barbara said

Leah looked at her "Mom this isn't just going to stop I want to do this"

Barbara nodded "I know, come home with me and I'll talk to your father"

Leah smiled at her mother, she looked back at her uncle who gave them a salute before grappling off into the night

When they arrived back in the Nightcave Barbara called Dick after much persuasion he agreed that there would be no stopping their daughters ambition and approved for her to begin training as the new batgirl.


End file.
